vmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Manian Wars of the 2040's
The Manian Wars erupted after two decades of relative peace following the New American Doctorine, the Secret Doctorinal Conflicts, and the Fall of S.O.I.F.C. The conflict was set in motion by the ambitious Maniachor the Ultimate, who reconsolidated most of the Manian clans and branches under the Neo-Manian banner There has been much speculation as to wether the Manian Wars have started in 2044 or 2045. Given the fact that Hypertime Crisis occured before and the Xhadows awakening happened after and the fact that Manian aggresion has been around since 2024(However, Michael had found out that the Chinese Boxers were a branch of Manians it tecchnically started during the 19th Century) The wars could be said to have begun in the year 2044 as it marked the start of Manian aggression. The first skirmishes between the Manian and Terran armies occurred as early as 2044, but many published histories tend to emphasize the time period after the Manians invaded the Sol System proper, circa late 2044 to early 2045. After the invasion, Michael eventually entered the war, after dealing with several problems between BUS and other organizations. History Origins “The bloodshed begins”- Michael Crane The nomadic warriors revered combat, and for years they had dedicated themselves to waging holy wars of conquest—known as crusades—against their celestial neighbors. They began stealing technology from the Hule. In the year 2004, an evil scientist stole a mystical Xhadow artifact that he got from bounty hunters, he used the artifact to trick the Manians into agreeing with the Hule Lord Yu and, with the help of scientist Ung, they built a machine were they met and reconstructed the cyber-Manians, machines of evil who traveled from an alternate universe where they landed in the Ice age. Maniachor the Indomitable, the Lord of the Manian clans, had heard rumors of the military exploits of a young commander. In Africa, Maniachor challenged the young commander to single combat, and he was defeated by the kid when he was able to knock of the Manian lord’s mask with a big piece of wood. After the duel, he pledged his alliance to the Aranchadian force on planet F Maniachor ordered a rapid retreat to Europa, believing that he could lose the pursuit of B.U.S there, but that was not to be the case. While withdrawing, a Hule Se’tak fired upon his Lictor-class ship, and he crashed into the canopy far from friendly aid. Rising from the wreckage, Lord Maniachor was immediately attacked and killed by Lord Yu’s men. Meanwhile, the remaining Manian Crusaders braved the dangers of Lord Yu’s troops as they scoured the landscape for any sign of their lost leader. In a fateful moment, one Crusader stumbled across Maniachors mask, hanging in a patch of foliage. In accordance with the laws of his people, he claimed the mask and became the new Maniachor the Ultimate. The Cyber-Manians reflected upon their humiliating defeat at the hands of the simple humans of Earth and convinced the Manians that their prophesied "Great Last Battle" was at hand. Anticipating—and perhaps precipitating—this apocalyptic conflict, Maniachor the Ultimate began marshaling the Neo-clans for war, as his other clans have disbanded him. Maniachor began his crusade by leading his renewed clans in a brutal campaign of conquest against Lord Yu, the Hule Lords, the planet Earth, the Smuggler Alliance, the league of-non aligned worlds, the Tok’ran, and pretty soon the travelers and the other Manian warriors, on the edge of the Solar System and beyond. Their first two major targets were the Manian Orion colony and a special Hule Lord. The operation was masterminded by Maniachor the Ultimate's chief strategist Casuus E. Watson. In 2004, E. Watson’s forces viciously massacred the Orion Manians. Days later, tidings of the event would bring about a major turning point in the Manians' war with Earth. Sacking Ganymede and the Beetlejuice Rim planets of technology, the Manian Neo-Crusaders were able to carve out a clan territory larger than that ruled by the Smuggler Alliance chewing at the edges of their clan territory. They attacked the Hule Lord and killed him, taking his ships with him. The war continued on with the Manians attacking the New African Alliance and taking Kenya with them, until they came across the United factions of the Earth secretly fighting a war against them. The War with Michael and John (2005) “ Let’s do this”-John As the Casuus E. Waston’s forces began to converge on the Arturis system, Michael and John destroy the fleet by setting off an Unarian-experimental ship and send them to the Cronus Galaxy, Where Casuus E. Waston was killed by the Hasurans. They then journeyed to Planet F, where The Manian Omega crusaders fought the Arachadians and drove them away from Planet F. Michael and John they destroyed the Neo-Crusaders in both Africa and the Orion colonies. The Manian invasion (2005) The Onslaught "The prologue is over. We're breaking out on the planet earth —and more. The real Manian War has begun." ― Roland Manian The Manian fleets in the Beetlejuice rim began to pour into the Solar system Near Saturn through three invasion corridors in Three adjacent sectors, the first sector was defeated by Michael at Saturn. The devastation and destruction of The Tok’ran homeworld "Anyone who put up a fight—or wouldn't fight—was crushed. We razed entire worlds trying to provoke the Earth or any stronger race into fighting us." ―Cid the Presever On the Tok’ran homeworld, they made the mistake of placing its defensive fortifications within the cities of the Tok’ran. Disgusted by what he called a "defense without honor," Maniachor had the cities completely annihilated. They then used a destroyer to blow up the planet. The Manian war machine proved to be ruthless, tenacious, and largely unscrupulous—willing to achieve victory regardless of the cost. Then Michael, at the fourth Manian invasion fleet battle, destroyed the planet destroyer and the dreadnought fleets. Operation Dark Man and the return of Amari-mikabatsku Lord Yu and the Manians met at another alien homeworld, where Amari-mikabatsku was looking for the planet earth, Lord Yu and the Manians met Amari-mikabatsku and attacked his ship, but they couldn’t even dent it. Amari-mikabatsku captures the Olympians and Michael sends their Zeus-class ship into his base. Knox-class ships appear and save Michael. Amari-mikabatsku then plans an attack on Earth. Breezing right through Manian defenses, until Michael activates a ton of drones and destroys Amari-mikabatsku’s ship and fleet while the Xhadows watch. The other races intervene Michael and John stop the Anti-matter universe from entering the war. The Travelers and the league, and the Bentari Republic aid Earth in it’s efforts. The tide turns With the defeat of several Hule Lords and the weakening of both the Neo-Crusaders and their allies, the Manians reached a stalemate, satisfied with this, they left Michael and John alone, they are rescued by the Olympians and help the Olympians trap the Hasurans. in a time loop. Maniachor V Later, Michael has a final confrontation with the Manians above Maniachor V. He, with the other alien races, fights the Manians when they’re fighting each other. He, along with his companions, fight off the Manians and Cyber-Manians one the planet and activate the superweapon on the planet, the Gravitational Shadow Generator, they kill Cid the Presever and Cassuus E. Watson, and Michael is secretly worried of a future enemy that is the main universe’s counterpart of the Cyber-Manians. Michael encounters the Maniachor and kills him in battle. Finally, as the fighting grew intense, Michael watched as much of the Manian fleet, were drawn into a vast gravity vortex. In the ensuing cataclysm, the countless ships were pulled from orbit and crushed into Maniachor V's crust, and the was fractured to its very core. The event wreaked havoc on all sides of the battle planet itself lines, but the Manians sustained the greatest damage and the highest casualties. In the aftermath of the destruction caused by the Generator, the Manian survivors transmitted their unconditional surrender. Aftermath The Manians' "Great Last Battle" was devastating for them; it was a loss from which they would never fully recover. The war destroyed almost the entire Manian fleet, Neo, Orion, and Omega, and it almost virtually wiped out the Manians. After executing the Ultimate before the eyes of his people, Michael denied the Manians the ability to choose a new leader. Afterwards, he disarmed and disbanded the clans, allowing them to splinter into disheartened groups which scattered across the Milky Way. There, devoid of leadership and honor, they degenerated. A few survivors went to a new Maniachor planet, but many humbled their pride and became guns for hire. Other groups became outright bandits in a futile effort to relive their glory days, joining Galaxy Five in the later centuries to come. In 2046, one year after their disappearance, a crew of the ship sent into the depths of space after the mysterious ship, Mr. Mordan suddenly returned to the Milky Way at the head of an invasion fleet which consisted of commandeered vessels as well as numerous vessels of unknown design. The armada was crewed by an alliance of small races, like the Aranchaidians. Being aided by a man named Justin and being manipulated by none other than….the Xhadows.